futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Americaball
Red Americaball is a far left group of revolutionary American socialists and communists aimed at creating a people’s republic in the USA. History The Red America movement had its origins in the crisis of NAUball during the beginning of 2290, communism became really popular in the USA. They grew inside the trade unionist movement, but later with the government persecution on trade union leaders they resorted to armed struggle, followed by a split between them and other communist parties that they considered “useless bureaucrats”. The movement activities have always been among the working class, in the cities and the camp, their anti racist and anti capitalist speeches made them popular among the people in poor communities, especially black ones, the black community would later be an important support base to the group along with the indigenous ones of the OFNAball. They use to engage in fight against police brutality, using Maoist guerrilla strategies. The group comes from the Maoist tradition and has a third worldist ideology, where they see no revolution will have success in the USA without a major break in their imperialist system, because social democratic reforms will always continue alienating the workers. They defend first the full liberation of the third world countries from the first world lobby, then the imperialist system without the exploitation of the third world will eventually collapse and the worker class in the USA will finally succeed and take control of the means of production. The group is also left wing nationalist and supports patriotic socialist movements around the third world like ba'athism, gaddafism, bolivarianism, pan africanism and others. They believed that the conditions for an American Revolution were real after the New Soviet Unionball emerged and the American Empire worldwide collapsed, boosting class struggle in the first world followed by emancipation in the third world. The group however failed in achieving their objectives. They were first defeated in the Second American Civil War, but managed to reorganize themselves again and were a key force in the war against Nazi Americaball. However after that the group went to a decadence, they were defeated as a conventional army by United States of the Northball and their Californian allies, forcing them to leave urban areas and retreat to remote places. The Red America insurgency continued in some places, like: -Rocky Mountains insurgency: After United States of the Northball pushed the Red America out of all major cities, the group allied with the OFNAball and kept guerrilla activities in the Northwest region. They also were involved in the foundation of SR Cascadiaball. -Appalachians insurgency: Probably the longest one, the Appalachians insurgency standed in mountainous corridors from redneck and hillbilly territories. It was one of the most annoying headaches for both United States of the Southball and United States of the Northball. -Southern insurgency: It was one of the first to start and the first to end, it ended with the foundation of PR of Free Texasball that was initially founded by a communist party that was an opponent of the Red America, but they allied later and the group kept using Texas to raid United States of the Southball. -Californian insurgency: It was the first insurgency, the group had an active presence in all of the state but was eventually defeated and fled to the desert areas around California, Nevada and Arizona. In the following years the insurgency was taken against both Second Californian Republicball and ROFUSball. Many people didn’t understand why North-South didn’t unite to beat the Red America, the thing was that the group served as a break wall between the North-South conflict, both knew the Red America wouldn’t win any war so they used it as a way to destabilize the other. The North did so and it was one of the main reasons why the South fell so easily in the beginning of the 2400s. After the collapse of the New Soviet Unionball and Ling Chinaball, the group ended up losing most of its already small capacity and it was recognized the revolution was dead after United States of the Northball destroyed SR Cascadiaball and PR of Free Texasball. Following the foundation of American Federationball, the group recognized its campaigns failed and came back to its third worldist ideology aimed at fighting American influence worldwide. The American Federation declared the Red America to be the greatest terrorist threat the American nation has ever had to face, even greater than the Nazis. This time military wing of Red America used to send some members to fight together with socialist countries in Asia, Africa, Middle East, Balkans and Latin America against the USA army. They however continued with some small scale insurgencies in remote areas. At the end both American Federationball and American Empireball failed in completely annihilating the Red America and even though their insurgencies were defeated they continued active in the society. It was in this time that they adapted their ideology to “Lincolnist Socialism” a form of socialism with American characteristics, that they claimed the name to be inspired by one of their founders David Lincoln, not by Abraham Lincoln. The group had a rebirth with the war against STORM USAball and with the revival of international bloc led by New Russian Federationball and OFSEball. Ideology *Communism *Marxism Leninism *Maoism *Third Worldism *Revolutionary Socialism *Left Wing Nationalism *Lincolnist Socialism *Anti Revisionism *Anti Imperialism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Fascism *Anti Racism Category:USAball Category:America Category:Socialist Category:Pro-Communist Category:Pro-Russian Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Movement Category:Future Organizationball Category:Pro-Heavenlist Category:Pro-Syrian Category:Nationalist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Fascist Category:Revoultion Category:Good